Entre chien et loup
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Elle a perdu l'amour de sa vie... Un certain loup-garou arrivera-t-il à cicatriser la plaie ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** Votre dévouée MissPadfootBlack, admiratrice assidue d'un certain animagus non déclaré :)

**Titre:** Entre chien et loup

**Pairing:** Sirius Black/OC (Au début, mais le bonheur de ces dames est décédé :'( ) et Remus Lupin/OC (Plus à la fin, laisser le temps à notre héroïne de comprendre quelque chose ;) )

**Genre:** Romance, Tragedie

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon plus grand désespoir. Surtout Sirius. MIAM !), ni les lieux, ni... rien en fait. Enfin si mon héroïne favorite ! Elle, elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi :) :). Sinon le reste est bien sur à JKR.

**NB:** Séléna était la déesse de la lune dans la mythologie et Vega est une étoile qui, aliée à l'étoile Sirius, forme ce qu'on pourrait appelé la "colonne vertébrale" de l'univers. Notez ces liens subtils ;)

Ceci est ma première, toute première fiction. Oui à force de lire les chefs-d'œuvres de nos auteurs favoris, l'envie de créé ma propre histoire ma envahie. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors pour préserver mon moral et ma santé mentale fragile, soyez indulgents ;) Mais critiques :).

ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait six mois maintenant, six mois qu'il était parti, six mois que cette dégénérée l'avait envoyé à la mort, six mois qu'il était passé au travers de cette arcade maudite.

_Elle voit son corps aspiré par l'espèce de fumée blanche et son âme glisser lentement en dehors de ce dernier. Il la regarde et sourit faiblement. Elle peut lire un amour profond et une douceur immense dans son regard bleu azur._

_- Je t'aime Séléna… murmure-t-il dans un ultime soupir._

_- SIRIUS NOON !_

Six mois qu'elle ne parlait plus à personne, si ce n'était à Remus. Un peu. Juste un peu. Six mois qu'elle se repassait le film de cette nuit-là, en se demandant comment son monde avait pu s'effondrer en une fraction de seconde…

Nous étions en novembre, et une journée fade, pour ne pas dire complétement insipide, commençait une fois de plus, pareille à une litanie sans fin, pour une Gryffondor de 7e anné. Depuis la disparition tragique de l'amour de sa vie, elle ne vivait plus, laissant juste le temps s'écouler comme on laisserait le sang s'écouler d'une plaie béante. Elle se dirigea d'un pas las en direction de la grande salle et s'assit pour manger une tartine grillée, histoire de survivre, bien qu'en fin de compte cela lui était totalement égal. Elle était seule, encore, toujours. Oh, pas que sa compagnie était désagréable, loin de là. Non, avant, croyez le si le cœur vous en dit, elle riait à longueur de journée, alternant fins jeux de mots et farces idiotes. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait plu à sa seule raison de vivre, à savoir le grand, l'illustre, vous l'aurez deviné, Sirius Black. Mais depuis qu'il n'était plus là, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Pourquoi continuer à vivre alors que l'envie n'y est plus ? A quoi bon vouloir vivre alors qu'il n'y a plus de raison d'avancer ?

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Séléna jeta un regard triste vers la table des professeurs, cherchant un infime réconfort dans le regard ambré du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais nous étions un lendemain de pleine lune et le lycanthrope avait des problèmes d'un tout autre ordre à s'occuper. Elle se demanda un instant les sensations que pouvait procurer le fait d'être totalement déconnectée du monde extérieur une fois par mois, de complétement perdre pied et de ne plus rien contrôler. Mais en réalisant la tournure que prenait ses pensées, elle s'en voulu aussitôt. La situation de Remus n'avait absolument rien à envier, il ne cessait de le répéter et s'il savait qu'elle en rêvait secrètement il serait déçu par son attitude, chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir arriver. Elle se mit donc en quête d'un autre sujet de réflexion profonde en buvant, non sans grimace, son café noir. Elle n'aimait absolument pas cela mais elle voulait perpétuellement « savourer l'amertume de la vie ». Un vestige de son ancien esprit des mots sans doute. Ou bien était-ce simplement parce que la couleur du breuvage lui rappelait celle de la chevelure soyeuse de Sirius ? L'hypothèse était plus plausible. Elle vida sa tasse d'un trait et quitta la table, en gardant dans un coin secret de son esprit qu'elle aurait préféré la situation de Moony à la sienne. Elle marche d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs pour se rendre dans les cachots. Rogue n'était déjà pas tendre, il valait donc mieux arriver à l'heure à son cours.

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Par pitié, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :) Je suis ouverte à toute critique, positive ou négative et prête à tout pour m'améliorer alors n'hésitez pas ! :)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

La porte des cachots claqua bruyamment quand le maître des potions fit son entrée.

- Assis aboya-t-il.

« Quelle voix mélodieuse. Toujours si aimable, un vrai plaisir de l'entendre !» pensa amèrement la jeune fille assise au fond de la classe.

- Aujourd'hui, continua le professeur, nous allons fabriquer du Véritaserum. Je ne m'attends absolument pas à ce que les êtres sans cervelle que vous êtes ne réussissent ne fut-ce qu'un début de potions mais notre… bien aimé directeur a insister pour que je respecte malgré tout le programme. Vous avez donc tout intérêt à vous appliquer si vous ne voulez pas voir votre ASPIC en potion disparaître aussi vite qu'une harpie face à un loup-garou.

La Gryffondor tressaillit légèrement à l'entente de ce mot. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Rogue la fixait, un sourire méprisant accroché aux lèvres. « Ducon va… »

- Soit. Ne restez donc pas plantés là, remuez-vous et allez chercher vos ingrédients ! Des vers de terre seraient plus vifs que vous, bande d'endormis chroniques !

« Rien à faire, cet homme est la gentillesse personnifiée… »

Séléna jeta les plumes de barbille, le dernier ingrédient, dans son chaudron. Elle tourna ensuite deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre d'un geste habile, trois fois dans le sens inverse et regarda la tournure que prenait la potion. Cette dernière avait une couleur d'un noir profond mais donnait l'illusion d'une pureté parfaite.

La jeune fille aimait particulièrement l'art des potions : quand ses mains virevoltaient littéralement d'un ingrédient à l'autre, quand chaque détails, jusqu'au plus infime coup de louche, avait une conséquence sur la mixture qui mijotait doucement, elle ne pensait plus. Elle se plongeait dans un état de concentration particulièrement profond, obligeant toute pensée à rester derrière une barrière invisible. Et qui disait chaque pensée disait surtout ne plus penser à Sirius. Elle savourait ces instants car elle savait qu'à la seconde même où elle suspendrait ses gestes, le gouffre qui avait élu domicile depuis six mois dans sa poitrine reviendrait en lui faisant l'effet désagréable d'une douche froide doublée d'un coup de poing. Le cours de potions était donc son cours favori à un détail près : la créature sinistre à l'hygiène capillaire des plus douteuse qui circulait actuellement entre les bureaux, en distribuant alternativement remarques désobligeantes, coups de livre et insultes, un air totalement excédé sur le visage. Toutefois, en arrivant devant elle, la créature métamorphosa son air furieux en un regard froid et sans émotions. Il savait que l'étudiante devant lui était douée et, même si cela lui arrachait les tripes de le reconnaître, elle était bien la seule. Il inspecta le Véritaserum qui bouillonnait doucement dans son récipient. Il avait l'air absolument parfait. A son plus grand désespoir d'ailleurs. Il en prit un peu dans une louche et porta le liquide à son nez proéminent. Le liquide noir dégageait une douce odeur de bougie que l'on vient d'éteindre, odeur qui prouvait que la potion était tout à fait réussie. D'une voix glacée, comme si chaque mot lui brûlait les lèvres il déclara :

- Et bien, peut-être que tous les fruits de la corbeille ne sont pas tous aussi pourris finalement.

Il reposa la louche dans le chaudron et s'éloigna pour prendre une petite fiole verte, dans laquelle il plaça le Véritaserum.

- Vous pouvez disposer. Je doute fort que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait la… - Il marque une pause- Chance de Mademoiselle Vega et ne réussisse cette potion, alors plus la peine de me faire perdre plus de temps aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Les yeux de cette dernière brillaient de colère. Il savait pertinemment que la chance n'avait rien à voir dans le succès de la potion mais il n'allait quand même pas rater une occasion de la rabaisser : déjà qu'elle réalisait chacune des mixtures avec brio, aussi compliquées soient-elles, il n'allait quand même pas reconnaître qu'elle avait du talent ! Il ne complimentait aucun élève de sa maison, alors vous pensez bien, une Gryffondor encore moins !

- Qu'attendez-vous donc pour disposer ?

Ciel que c'était bon de la faire jubiler !

Elle fit de gros efforts sur elle-même pour ne pas Avada Kedavriser son professeur sur place et partit sans un mot, en n'omettant bien entendu pas de lui jeter un ultime regard assassin avant de quitter le local.

_A Suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Non mais pour qui il se prenait le _Servillus_ ? Il se croyait où ce bâtard crasseux ? Cela lui coûtait tant de ne fusse qu'envisager que l'art de manier les fioles ne lui était pas seulement destiné ? Évidemment, quand on est habitué à être le seul à exceller dans une discipline on a tendance à mal gérer la concurrence ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Là c'était clair, il fallait qu'elle se calme, cela s'imposait sinon elle allait carrément exploser. Après tout, Rogue n'était qu'un sale con, elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa fierté et de son petit orgueil mal placé. S'il voulait continuer à faire comme si ses réussites n'étaient que des coups de chance et bien qu'il continue. Mais à ses risques et périls car elle était bien déterminée à lui prouver le contraire ! Elle se jura de réussir toutes les potions les plus élaborées et les plus complexes juste pour avoir le plaisir de faire enrager Rogue !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la petite bande qui l'attendait au fond du couloir. Et quand elle releva la tête, elle n'en était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Salut Vega ! La héla une voix masculine.

« Oh non pitié ! Tout ce qu'il fallait pour m'énerver encore plus, pensa l'intéressée. »

En effet, il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir : Malfoy et ses deux amis balourds et complétement limités se tenaient au bout du couloir, un air hagard sur le visage qui les rendait encore plus abrutis, ce qui frôlait l'exploit vu leur nombre restreint de neurones. La jeune fille n'étant pas d'humeur, elle sut de suite que cela allait mal tourner et que certains membres de la bande allaient finir à Sainte-Mangouste. Section psychiatrique.

- Tient donc, voilà blondinet…

Le blondinet en question, qui n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'apprécier le sobriquet, se raidit instantanément.

- Un comité de soutien à la sortie du cours de potions… Que me vaut ce déplaisir ?

- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus fin Vega, parce que tu risquerais facilement de perdre grinça-t-il.

- Ça tombe très bien, je n'avais justement pas du tout l'intention de jouer à quoi que ce soit avec toi. Quoique... – Elle fit mine de réfléchir, un sourire aux lèvres - Non en fait. Alors dégage de mon chemin !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle tourna au fond du couloir, en ne manquant pas de bousculer un de ses deux mollusques d'ami au passage.

- Attends ! cria Drago derrière elle. Je ne voulais absolument pas te vexer, je suis là en toute humilité.

Séléna s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Mais que cherchait-il ? Drago Malefoy ? Faire preuve d'humilité ? Et pourquoi pas un Strangulot pacifique tant qu'on y était ? Le ton qu'il avait employé était pourtant dénué de toute ironie… Dieu se serait-il enfin occupé de lui en lui envoyant le Saint-Esprit ? Elle en doutait fortement.

- Je voulais juste te poser une question poursuivit-il.

Elle lui lança un de ces regards qui signifiaient clairement « Accouche ou alors va te faire voir chez les Grecs ». Regard tout de même empreint d'un zeste d'appréhension.

- Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que ça fait mal ?

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut ce taré ? »

Il continua :

- Ça fait mal de plus pouvoir le toucher ?

Premier coup de poignard.

- Ni le sentir auprès de toi ?

Deuxième coup.

- Et te dire que plus jamais, au grand jamais tu n'entendras le son de sa voix, plus jamais tu ne sentiras son souffle sur ta peau, plus jamais tu ne goûteras le goût de ses lèvres et plus jamais tu ne te réveilleras dans ses bras, ni ne pourras lui parler, ne fut-ce que pour lui dire « Je t'aime » une dernière fois ?

Black-out. Ce n'était plus des coups de poignard, c'était une bombe atomique qui venait de lui exploser en pleine face et qui la laissait complétement disloquée sur le bord du trottoir.

- Allons, réponds-moi. Je suis curieux de connaître ta réponse.

Un grand sourire illuminait à présent sa face de serpent venimeux.

- Va te faire foutre…

Ce fut tout ce que Séléna put répondre. Pas de répliques acerbes, pas d'insultes ni de menaces. Rien, si ce n'était ces quatre mots dits sur un ton geler le plus ardent des brasiers. En vue de sa maigre répartie, il sut qu'il avait réussi à la blesser profondément. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, sans rien dire, tremblant de rage et de désespoir.

- C'est cela ! Va pleurer ton cabot misérable ! Rien de plus qu'un traître à son sang doublé d'un criminel ! Ça me dégoûte !

Il cracha cette dernière phrase en y mettant tout le mépris dont il était capable, autant dire que ce ne fut donc pas une dose homéopathique.

C'est était trop pour la Gryffondor. Elle se retourna vivement, ne laissant au blond aucun moment pour réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait et surtout, ne lui laissant aucun moment pour tenter une contre-attaque. Elle voulait le faire souffrir autant qu'il venait de la faire souffrir ces cinq dernières minutes. Elle s'autorisa un regard rempli de haine et hurla tout en faisant un moulinet avec sa baguette :

- _Sectum Sempra _ !

_A Suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Un jet de magie foudroyant jailli de la baguette de la rouge et or et se dirigea droit sur le blond. Aveuglée par une haine incomparable, elle jubilait rien que d'imaginer le sang qui allait jaillir de cette peau si pâle. Mais, au dernier moment, une force invisible projeta violemment le jeune homme sur le côté, lui évitant ainsi un destin relativement tragique.

Séléna le regarde se relever péniblement, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est seulement quand elle vit l'homme aux robes noires virevoltantes ranger sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa manche qu'elle comprit que c'était le professeur de potions qui avait sauvé le Serpentard.

Elle abaissa sa baguette et la remit à sa place, dans le fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle eut un pincement au cœur : celui-ci appartenait à Sirius autrefois. Elle était en train de jalouser l'objet qui était resté si longtemps accroché contre la hanche chaude de l'animagus quand la voix cassante de Rogue la ramena sur terre :

- Malfoy ! Hors de ma vue ! Tout de suite ! Et fais-moi le plaisir d'emmener ces deux abrutis avec toi !

Malfoy et lesdits abrutis se carapatèrent sans demander leur reste en galopant à moitié. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire mauvais en voyant que le blond boiter. Elle se jura d'achever ce qu'elle avait commencé : il allait souffrir. Beaucoup.

- Vega ! Enlevez-moi ce sourire serpentarien de votre visage et suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.

Retour du ton glacial. Ce type allait finir par attraper une angine avec tout le courant d'air froid qui passait dans sa gorge !

La gryffondor fit demi-tour et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les cachots. Autant en finir rapidement. Malfoy n'ayant malheureusement rien, au pire elle serait condamnée à quelques heures de retenue avec le directeur des Serpentards : rien de bien inquiétant en somme.

Vega marchait rapidement, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait que Rogue soit derrière elle. Un peu parano, d'accord, mais avec des gens comme lui, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Arrivée au cachot, elle poussa la lourde porte, sans la laisser ouverte pour son suiveur, qui manque de peu de l'accueillir en plein visage.

« Peut-être que son nez aurait rétréci, qui sait… » Pensa la jeune fille avec amertume.

Il alla s'assoir derrière son bureau, appuya ses coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains, tout en ne cessant de darder son regard sur Séléna. Il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta et, arrivée à un mètre du bureau, elle s'arrêta, braquant un regard froid sur l'homme installé devant elle et qui la toisait hautainement, chose absolument étonnante vu qu'il était assis et elle debout.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et se transformèrent en minutes mais rien ne vint. Pas de reproches, de sermons ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Rien si ce n'était une atmosphère chargée d'électricité. Ne supportant plus cet échange de regards assassins, la jeune fille brisa le silence oppressant qui s'était installé :

- Alors ?

Le professeur la considéra un instant.

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien va-y Séverus, fais ton boulot, engueule moi ! Tu en crèves d'envie !

Il tressaillit :

- Premièrement, je ne t'autorise absolument pas à me tutoyer : nous ne sommes pas au Square Grimmaud ici, tu me dois donc le respect que tu dois à un professeur.

Aucune réaction notable chez la rouge et or.

- Ensuite, tu ne sais absolument rien de mes envies, je te serai donc gré de ne pas les mentionner.

Pas même un haussement de sourcil. Elle était coriace.

- Mais il est vrai qu'il ne me déplairait pas de t'infliger quelques heures de retenue…

« Ca y est, il s'est décidé à en venir au fait » songea-t-elle.

- Mais ça signifierait que je doive te supporter en dehors des cours, ce qui ne m'excite absolument pas. Je n'appliquerai donc aucune sanction.

« Trop aimable le Séverus ! Encore un peu et je lui tombe dans les bras »

- A l'avenir, je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais éviter de trucider mon filleul, je ne tiens pas à devoir jouer le garde du corps à longueur de temps.

« Ca y est ? Il a fini ? »

- VOTRE – elle insista bien sur le vouvoiement – filleul, est un petit crétin prétentieux qui cherche les embrouilles à longueur de temps. Je ne me gênerai donc pas pour le lui faire payer à chaque fois qu'il m'en donnera l'occasion. Sur ce, puisque vous avez décidez d'être… Clément, je vais profiter de cet accès soudain de gentillesse pour m'en aller.

Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et s'en alla. Mais quand elle eut la main sur la porte, une poigne ferme lui retint le poignet. Elle pivota et se retrouva nez à nez avec le maître des potions. Elle fut surprise de ne pas se heurter à un regard froid, mais à deux yeux d'onyx qui semblait luire d'une certaine… compassion ? Non pas possible…

- Je sais que c'est difficile Séléna, – il devenait fou ou quoi ? Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? – je sais que ça fait mal et que tu es en colère contre tout le monde.

Elle se raidit. Pourquoi continuait-il à lui parler ?

- Si jamais tu en as besoin, j'ai certaine potions qui pourrait alléger quelque peu ta souffrance.

Elle arracha son bras de l'emprise du professeur.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien Séverus, déclara-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai envie d'apaiser ni ma souffrance, ni ma colère. Ce sont les deux seules choses qui me maintiennent encore en vie. Et quand bien même il me faudrait quelque chose, je ne le demanderais surement pas à quelqu'un qui se réjouit de voir Sirius… mort.

Ces derniers mots, qu'elle murmura presque, lui donnèrent l'impression qu'une main mal attentionnée était en train de farfouiller à l'intérieur de son ventre : c'était la première fois qu'elle formulait cette phrase tout haut, et se l'entendre dire fut un vrai supplice. Mais elle ne laissa bien entendu rien paraître.

- Je n'ai jamais dit me réjouir.

- Pas besoin, ça se lit sur ton visage. Tu le méprisais plus que n'importe qui et le haïssait. Alors garde ta compassion pour toi, et ne bafoue plus jamais sa mémoire en parlant de lui. Ne me parle plus jamais d'ailleurs, parce que je ne suis pas certaine d'arriver à retenir ma baguette.

Elle s'en alla sans laisser à Rogue le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et le laissa penaud, à la limite la bouche ouverte, devant la porte de sa classe. Elle marcha dignement jusqu'à la fin du couloir, bifurqua et puis se mit à courir. Arrivée, au dortoir, elle prononça le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure et s'effondra sur son lit. S'en était trop pour elle, sa colère et sa haine s'étaient mutées en désespoir et quand elle se mit à penser à Sirius, elle se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en gémissant, maudissant le monde, la vie, et toutes ces choses idiotes et désormais inutiles.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissée ? Murmura-t-elle entre deux larmes. Viens me chercher, j'ai plus la force de rien… J'en ai marre de ce monde de cons… J'ai mal, je t'aime bordel…

Epuisée, elle s'endormit, une seule chose résonnant à ses oreilles :

« _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius …_ »

_A Suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_Une jeune fille se tenait immobile devant le 12, square Grimmaud, dos aux façades, une valise à la main. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire absolument semblant de rien, afin de ne pas se faire repérer et surtout, ne pas donner l'occasion aux mangemorts de découvrir le quartier général de l'ordre. Soudain, une imperceptible vibration se fit sentir dans l'air. C'était le signal qu'elle guettait. Elle se retourna et prononça « 12, square Grimmaud » bien distinctement devant les façades. Ces dernières s'écartèrent alors, pour faire apparaître une autre maison, semblable aux autres. Elle s'engouffra rapidement dans l'habitation et ferma la porte en vérifiant une dernière fois si personne ne l'avait suivie. La rue était déserte et elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte derrière elle._

_- Bienvenue miss Vega._

_Elle se retourna et vit un homme à longue barbe blanche l'accueillir d'un sourire plein de chaleur._

_- Professeur Dumbledore ! _

_- Bonjour Séléna. Je suis désolé…_

_La jeune fille vivait avec son père, sa mère étant décédée quand elle était jeune. Ce dernier était un auror de renom et entretenait une relation formidable avec sa fille, qu'il avait réussi à former en secret en mettant en place des barrières magiques pour annuler les effets de la trace afin qu'elle prenne la relève si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et malheureusement, ce que l'auror redoutait finit par arriver. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était venu solliciter sa présence dans son petit cercle privé et, face refus catégorique et virulent de l'auror, il avait mis fin à ses jours en incendiant sa maison et tout ce qui s'y trouvait. En ayant bien sur fermé les portes magiquement au préalable. Séléna avait eu le temps de se précipiter sur un portoloin qu'ils avaient créé pour parer à toutes éventualités mais pas son père. Elle l'avait vu mourir dévorée par les flammes sous ses yeux, alors que le brasier de la maison s'effaçait progressivement._

_- Prends soin de toi ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas pour … AAARGH !_

_Fini la vie normale, fini les heures d'entraînement acharné suivi de longue heures de rigolades, fini le bonheur et la joie de vivre._

_Elle avait atterri dans une rue qui ne lui était pas si inconnue que cela et, son père lui ayant parlé de nombreuses fois du quartier général, elle sut exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire._

_Voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée face à Dumbledore, les yeux voilés de larmes et un maigre bagage à la main._

_- Il est venu… On s'y attendait pas… Il a… Il a pas su partir, les flammes… Tout brûlait et…_

_Incapable d'aller plus loin, elle éclata en sanglots._

_- Venez avec moi._

_Le vieil homme lui prit délicatement le bras et l'emmena en direction de la cuisine, dans laquelle, semblait-il, on ne s'ennuyait pas._

_- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour faire partie de l'ordre ! S'indigna une voix de femme._

_- Je suis d'accord avec Thonks._

_Séléna reconnu immédiatement la voix de son professeur de potions._

_- Nous sommes en sous effectifs ! Nous avons besoin de quiconque puisse nous aider !_

_Elle reconnut la voix de Fol'Oeil, qui assurait la défense contre les forces du mal il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela._

_- Je pense que tu as raison Alastor, nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de refuser des membres._

_Elle identifia cette fois Lupin, son professeur actuel de défense contre les forces du mal et ami._

_- De plus, si elle est, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas, la digne fille de son père, elle nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Le talent de l'auror était légendaire._

_Cette fois, elle ne reconnut pas la voix mais son timbre suffit à la faire frissonner. Quelle voix absolument magnifique et envoûtante…_

_Dumbledore poussa la porte entrouverte._

_- Et si nous la laissions décider, ce serait la moindre des choses, vous ne croyez pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire, connaissant pertinemment la réponse de la jeune fille._

_Cette dernière entra dans la cuisine, qui contenait plus de monde qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle connaissait la plupart des personnes présentes : Maugrey, Rogue, Hagrid, Lupin – qui ne manqua pas de lui décocher un sourire « Colgate » - et Kingsley, un collègue de son père. Mais certaines, dont elle apprendrait le nom par après lui étaient inconnues : Podmore, Doge, Thonks – qu'elle identifia comme « la jeune femme aux cheveux rose » -, et dans l'ombre, un homme dont elle ne distinguait pas les traits. Elle se surprit de se demander à qui pouvait bien appartenir la voix qui lui avait tant fait d'effet._

_Les derniers vestiges de larmes de ses yeux effacés d'une main qui se voulait ferme, elle déclara :_

_- Bien sûr que je vais vous aider ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire que je vais laisser ce chien de Voldemort en vie après ce qu'il a fait à mon père et à tous ces gens ? Je le tuerai de mes mains s'il le faut ! Je sais combattre, je saurai vous être utile !_

_Les réactions de l'assemblée furent relativement mitigées : Thonks lança un regard chargé de reproches à Dumbledore, Rogue poussa un de ces fameux soupirs excédé qui signifiait « C'est moi ou bien je suis le seul à remarquer qu'on fait tous une énorme bourde ? », Lupin lui sourit mais une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux et Maugrey vint lui donner une accolade dans le dos qui manque de la renverser. Plutôt positif dans l'ensemble._

_Le sorcier dans l'ombre se leva soudainement et son visage apparut à Séléna. Son cerveau se mit littéralement en mode « pause ». Si on avait mesuré son activité cérébrale à cet instant, nous n'aurions vu qu'une ligne misérablement horizontale. Ciel, que l'homme présent devant elle pouvait être magnifique : un corps élancé, dont on pouvait deviner la musculature à travers une robe de chambre pourpre, un teint bronzé, un visage fin taillé à la serpe, des cheveux sombres et bouclés qui tombaient en cascades sur ses épaules, une légère barbe qui lui mangeait les joues et des yeux d'un bleu profond absolument sublimes. Un léger mouvement d'épaule de l'homme découvrit une menue partie du torse que le vêtement couvrait jalousement et dévoila un morceau de tatouage, ce qui acheva de plonger la jeune fille dans un état de béatitude profond. « Bon sang, c'est criminel d'être aussi torride… » Songea-t-elle, se retenant pour ne pas laisser pendre sa mâchoire._

_- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans ma demeure, qui sera, si tu le désires, la tienne jusqu'à la rentrée lui dit-il en souriant._

_« Evidemment, c'était sa voix… Non par pitié ne me sourit pas sinon je vais tomber en syncope !... Attendez une minute ? C'est chez lui que je vais rester ? Oh mon dieu… Seigneur donnez-moi la force de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! »_

_- Merci déglutit-elle avec difficulté._

_- Et bien puisque nous sommes d'accord, que dirais-tu d'aller t'installer ? lui demanda Dumbledore, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Tu auras tout le temps après de faire… plus ample connaissance avec Sirius._

_« Je pense que je suis repérée là… »_

_Et elle s'était donc installée au square Grimmaud, trouvant ainsi une place au sein de l'ordre, ce qui lui permit de se remettre de la perte de sa seule famille. Elle sympathisa immédiatement avec Sirius, avec qui elle se retrouvait souvent seule vu que les membres de l'ordre partaient presque tous en mission et qu'ils jugeaient pour l'instant que Vega était trop présente dans la mémoire du maître des ténèbres pour lui en confier une. Elle avait retrouvé un véritable foyer._

_Ils s'étaient devenus de véritables amis : appréciant le courage et l'humour de l'autre, savourant le fait d'oublier qu'ils étaient enfermés quand ils partaient dans des discussions tantôt sérieuses, tantôt complétement absurdes. _

_Séléna était indubitablement tombée amoureuse de lui, considérant sa présence comme un cadeau du ciel et son amitié comme son bien le plus précieux._

_Elle était ensuite repartie à Poudlard, et ils s'étaient envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de lettre, pour être sûrs que quand elle serait de retour pour les vacances, ils reprendraient leurs conversations comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille._

_Quand elle revint pour les vacances de Noël, elle se jeta dans ses bras, savourant le fait de le retrouver lui, son odeur si particulière et si enivrante, sa voix suave, son torse musclé, ses bras protecteurs,…_

_Et le soir de Noël, elle avait reçu le plus magnifique des cadeaux._

_Ils étaient une fois de plus livrés à eux-mêmes au quartier général, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour leur déplaire, et la Gryffondor leur avait mitonné un repas de roi. A minuit, quand vint l'heure de déballer les cadeaux, ils se dirigèrent d'un pas animé dans le salon où résidait le sapin et déballèrent les présents placés en dessous, découvrant avec délice toutes les merveilles que leurs amis leur avaient offertes. Ils trinquèrent ensuite à Noël et à toutes les merveilles que pouvaient contenir le monde et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, qui se faisaient face._

_Arrivés devant leurs portes, Sirius prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et la serra tout contre lui, comme s'il craignait de la perdre._

_- Siri, tu m'étouffes rigola-t-elle._

_Il desserra légèrement sa prise et quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille, elle frissonna malgré elle : jamais il ne l'avait étreint si… intimement._

_Quand il la senti frissonner contre lui, il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou, guettant sa réaction. Il l'entendit gémir doucement et se redressa pour lui faire face, sans pour autant l'éloigner de lui. Elle avait les joues rougies et se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure. La proximité des lèvres de Sirius la faisait délicieusement chavirer. Il darda son regard dans celui de Séléna, qui se plongea immédiatement dans la contemplation des deux saphirs, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sombrer encore plus profondément. Et quand il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, ce fut carrément une décharge électrique qui lui secoua le corps. Il mit un terme au baiser et murmura doucement :_

_- Joyeux Noël…_

_Il recaptura sa bouche, mais cette fois, leur baiser se fit plus ardent, plus passionné. Et, quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et ouvrir la porte de la chambre, il lui dit tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux les mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire depuis le premier jour :_

_- Je t'aime Séléna Vega. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…_

_Il scella cette annonce d'un baiser, comme une promesse d'avenir, tout en l'entrainant dans la chambre…_

Séléna se réveilla, trempée autant par les larmes que par la sueur et mit plusieurs minutes à se remémorer le lieu où elle se trouvait. Quand elle reconnut le dortoir, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir le courage de s'endormir pour toujours, pour pouvoir rêver et se rappeler éternellement. Car si le décollage était fantastique, le retour à la réalité, lui, est sacrément douloureux…

_A Suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréhensif à sa montre : il était midi passé. Elle avait raté le cours de métamorphoses.

« Super ! Pensa-t-elle. Même si je m'entends bien avec Mc Go, je me vois mal arrivé et lui dire « Salut, je ne suis pas venue à votre cours parce que je me suis endormie à cause de deux sombres crétins de Serpentards qui ont décidé de me pourrir la vie en qu'en plus je n'avais absolument pas envie de venir parce que, sincèrement, les cours ne m'emballent plus tellement depuis qu'une tarée de mangemort m'a ruinée la vie. » »

Non, effectivement, il y avait plus délicat comme manière d'exposer les choses, mais elle se dit qu'elle saurait improviser le moment venu.

Elle partit donc dîner, pour ensuite se rendre au cours de sortilèges, de soins aux créatures magiques et enfin, à celui d'astrologie. A son plus grand soulagement, il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet des étoiles Sirius et Vega, qui l'avait tant fait sourire quand elle avait découvert que leur destin était gravé dans le ciel. Mais à présent, Sirius n'était qu'une étoile dans les cieux et plus l'astre qui illuminait chaque jour de sa vie.

A l'heure du souper, elle s'inquiéta de ne toujours pas voir Remus à la table des professeurs alors que, généralement, il était remis de sa nuit pour le moins mouvementée dans la soirée. Elle décida donc d'aller lui rendre visite dans ses appartements puisque, une fois de plus, son appétit s'était envolé pour partir en quête d'une herbe plus verte.

Arrivée au local de défense contre les forces du mal, elle monta l'escalier qui menait au bureau du lycanthrope, entra mais ne vit aucun signe qui révélait sa présence. Elle alla alors frapper à la porte de la chambre et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, elle l'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans les ténèbres.

- Moony ? Tu es là ?

Pas plus de bruits que pour ses tentatives précédentes. A présent, elle était vraiment inquiète : même si son ami n'était pas en grande forme les lendemains de pleine lune, il était toujours de retour au petit matin.

L'inquiétude lui tenaillant le ventre, elle sortit dans l'air frais du par cet se dirigea vers le saule cogneur. Elle appuya sur une racine bien précise et s'engouffra dans une cavité dissimulée sous l'arbre.

Quand elle émergea dans la cabane hurlante, elle sut immédiatement que la transformation Lupin avait été violente : beaucoup de choses avaient été brisées, de nombreux cadavres d'objets jonchaient le sol, la rampe de l'escalier en bois était en charpie et, ce qui termina d'inquiéter la jeune fille, de multiples traces de sang recouvraient la pièce.

- Remus… murmura-t-elle, au comble de la peur.

S'il lui fallait de nouveau perdre un être cher, elle ne le supporterait pas, elle en était certaine.

Les traces de sang montaient à l'étage et bifurquaient directement vers la chambre. La rouge et or ouvrit donc doucement la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Moony ? L'appela-t-elle.

Contrairement à la dernière chambre où elle l'avait cherché, ce ne fut pas le silence qui lui répondit mais un gémissement de douleur étouffé provenant du milieu de la pièce.

- _Lumos Maxima_.

La pièce s'éclaira instantanément.

- Remus ! Cria-t-elle, tétanisée.

Son ami gisait sur un lit dans une mare de sang, à moitié nu et à moitié inconscient. Un morceau de bois lui transperçait la poitrine, tel un pieu qu'on aurait planté dans le cœur d'un vampire.

- Merde, putain ! Non !

Elle s'approcha du corps sur le lit, qui gémit de nouveau et entrouvrit des yeux recouverts d'un voile sombre.

- Moony, c'est… c'est moi. T'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là… T'inquiète pas…

Elle se rapprocha d'avantage et posa une main sur le torse de son professeur. Il était glacé. Elle s'empressa d'ôter sa cape et le couvrit jusqu'aux reins. Si elle voulait le sauver, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne la réjouit absolument pas. En plus, les sorts de sommeil ne fonctionnant pas sur les loups-garou, elle sut qu'elle allait atrocement le faire souffrir. Or, mieux valait avoir mal que d'être mort. Une question se posa malgré tout : ne devait-elle pas plutôt aller chercher du secours ? Mais quand elle vit une lueur de peur et de souffrance traverser les yeux d'or enfiévrés, elle mit fin à ses tergiversions mentales.

- Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en supplie. Et serre les dents. Très fort.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa sa main gauche à plat sur le torse du lycanthrope, serra le morceau de bois coupable dans sa main droite, reprit de nouveau son souffle… et l'extrait d'un coup sec, arrachant un cri de douleur qui lui brisa le cœur au corps tremblant entre ses doigts.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas calculé, c'est qu'après avoir libéré le bois de son fourreau de chair, le sang se mettrait à couler à flots…

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Alors, des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ? :P


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci à **Brivela** pour sa review :D C'est ma toute première d'ailleurs. Les autres, s'il vous plaît, donnez moi vos avis !

Réponse à Brivela : Je m'étais un peu demandé quoi pour le "morceau de moi" lol Et oui, moi aussi je suis un peu perplexe face à la quantité ASTRONOMIQUE de reviews qu'on me laisse lol. Mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour me décourager et je suinte d'inspiration ! Donc, même si je n'avais qu'un seul lecteur, je continuerai cette fic' qui en fait, s'écrit presque toute seule :) La réponse à ta question sur le pourquoi du comment du morceau de bois est pour le chapitre 8, mais ne t'attends pas à un raisonnement faramineux lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise !

ENJOY ! :)

Chapitre 7

Elle eut le réflexe intelligent d'instantanément plaquer ses deux mains sur la plaie béante afin d'appliquer une pression dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais déjà, le sang commençait à couler au travers de ses doigts.

- Merde, merde, MERDE ! Tiens bon Remus, je t'en prie.

Mais ayant déjà perdu une quantité astronomique de sang pendant la journée, Lupin s'était évanoui de douleur lorsque la jeune fille avait arraché le morceau de bois.

- Reste-calme-Séléna ! S'ordonna-t-elle dans l'espoir de s'insuffler le courage légendaire des Gryffondors.

Elle respira profondément et analysa la situation tout en pressant avec force la blessure de son ami, de laquelle un chaud liquide rouge sombre s'écoulait doucement sur ses mains. Sa baguette étant dans son fourreau, elle était dans l'incapacité de l'atteindre car il était hors de question qu'elle enlève une main ne fut-ce qu'une seule seconde tant le sang était abondant.

Elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout avec un sortilège de guérison informulé que son père lui avait appris lors de leurs nombreux entrainements. Le flux qui sortait de la blessure diminua très légèrement mais ne cessa malheureusement pas.

Vega sut alors qu'elle n'avait que deux choix envisageables : soit elle gardait ses mains plaquées sur Remus et, tôt ou tard, il mourrait vidé de son sang, soit elle essayait d'attraper vivement sa baguette d'une main pour pouvoir jeter un sort de guérison digne de ce nom – et encore, elle n'était pas sûre d'en connaître un assez puissant – et sur ce laps de temps, le sang jaillirait en geyser de la plaie et Remus mourrait de toute façon, vidé de son sang. Bref, rien de bien réjouissant.

Mais, ne supportant plus de rester inactive en regardant son ami mourir à petit feu, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Entre deux maux, il lui fallait choisir le moindre et saisir sa baguette lui laissait une chance de le sauver. Infime, certes, mais une chance tout de même. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et elle s'apprêtait à faire un mouvement éclair quand deux mains puissantes se posèrent avec force sur les siennes.

- Si tu les enlèves, il meurt.

FLASH-BACK

Il la vit quitter la grande salle sans manger pour se rendre à une destination inconnue, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien mijoter. Et quand, au détour d'un couloir il la surprit en train de se faufiler dehors alors que le couvre-feu était tombé, il décida de la suivre discrètement.

Il comprit enfin ce qu'elle faisait quand il la vit se diriger vers le saule cogneur. Oui, lui aussi avait noté l'absence du loup-garou.

Il la suivit de nouveau, monta les escaliers à sa suite sans qu'elle ne le remarque et devina son visage horrifié quand elle découvrit l'état de Lupin. Il regarda ensuite attentivement ce qu'elle allait faire et fut soufflé quand elle eut le courage de retirer elle-même le morceau de bois. Il observa ensuite sa réaction quand le sang se mit à dégouliner de la plaie et vit son visage déchiré par l'interrogation quand elle réfléchit à la meilleure décision à prendre.

C'est seulement quand il la vit fermer les yeux et trembler légèrement qu'il décida de manifester sa présence en s'approchant vivement d'elle et en stoppant net le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

- Si tu les enlèves, il meurt.

Séléna considéra un instant l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Non. Impossible. Elle devait rêver. Mais que diable faisait-il ici ? Elle devina qu'il l'avait suivi et une colère sourde l'envahit. Non mais il se prenait pour qui à la suivre à la trace celui-là ?

Il planta deux perles noires dans ses yeux :

- Vega, si tu continues à me toiser de la sorte, je te jure que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule. Et ce ne sera pas très bénéfique pour Remus.

Elle se raidit et reporta son attention sur le corps étendu sur le lit. Il avait vraiment l'air mal en point, il était pâle comme la mort.

- Aide le Séverus…

Il ôta ses mains des siennes et farfouilla dans une de ses poches, en ressortant une petite fiole bleutée qu'il débouchonna d'un coup de pouce.

- Euh… Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Il la regarda. Mais pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle jamais confiance ? Bon d'accord, il avait haï toute sa vie l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait été un mangemort, il l'avait légèrement persécutée en cours, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui avait fait du mal.

« Surement un lavage de cerveau de Black ! » Songea-t-il avec amertume.

- C'est une potion de guérison des plus puissantes, que j'ai toujours sur moi en cas d'attaque. Elle est très rare et très laborieuse à fabriquer et je n'avais ni l'intention, ni l'envie de l'utiliser à d'autre fin que pour mon usage personnel. Alors si tu voulais bien arrêtez de douter de moi, je pourrais le soigner avant de changer d'avis et de partir en vous laissant ici, baignant dans le sang tous les deux !

Non mais ! Il venait l'aider et elle le prenait pour un assassin ! Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus !

Il approcha la fiole des lèvres du blessé et versa le peu de liquide qu'elle contenait dans sa bouche.

La Gryffondor sentit le flux de sang diminuer entre ses doigts, pour finir par cesser complétement. Elle devait reconnaître que la potion était efficace…

Elle enleva ses mains avec précaution et regarda son ami, qui était toujours évanoui.

- Il est guéri ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Non, je ne peux que le soigner en surface, la plaie est toujours béante à l'intérieur. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie sans tarder.

Il fit alors un geste qui laissa littéralement la rouge et or la bouche ouverte: il ôta lui aussi sa cape et enveloppa délicatement le corps de Remus dedans.

Le maître des potions s'amusa – enfin, de la seule façon dont Rogue était capable de « s'amuser » : en tordant sa bouche en une espèce de rictus – de l'air ébahi de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? Vous préféreriez que je le laisse découvert, pour que, si par miracle il guérissait, il ne décède d'une pneumonie ?

- Non… souffla-t-elle. Non…

Il prit ensuite le loup-garou sur ses épaules avec mille précautions et entreprit la tâche laborieuse de sortir de la cabane hurlante pour regagner le parc.

Arrivés à l'air libre, les deux ennemis se dépêchèrent de gagner l'infirmerie et déposèrent Lupin sur un lit situé tout au fond de l'infirmerie déserte.

Rogue partit quérir Pomfresh tandis que Séléna libéra son professeur préféré des deux capes qui l'emmaillotaient. Elle passa une main sur son torse, à l'endroit où, il y avait quelques minutes encore, le sang coulait à flot. Un large hématome s'était formé. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit que ses mains et son uniforme étaient tachés de sang et elle marmonna un sort de nettoyage autant pour elle que pour Remus, comme pour effacer les souvenirs de cette effroyable soirée. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit, prenant une de main dans la sienne et le couvant d'un regard protecteur.

Soudain, la main du lycanthrope émit une pression infime et la jeune fille se retrouva face à un regard ambré, dans lequel la douleur demeurait mais dont la lueur de peur s'était évanouie.

- Séléna… Dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle serra avec force la main dans la sienne, prenant cependant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Je suis là Moony, ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis là…

_A suivre_...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Ce fut le claquement de la porte de l'infirmerie qui brisa l'intimité de l'instant. Rogue entra dans la pièce, suivi de près par Pomfresh, qui avançait par petits pas rapides en marmonnant « Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu,… »

Séléna tourna la tête vers la sorcière guérisseuse :

- Il s'est réveillé…

- Bien, c'est déjà bon signe.

Elle fit signe à la Gryffondor de se reculer et palpa brièvement la poitrine de Remus, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Et bien Lupin, vous ne vous êtes pas raté ! Heureusement que Séverus et mademoiselle Vega étaient là, sinon vous auriez été face à un destin bien funeste…

Elle appliqua un baume jaunâtre et malodorant sur l'hématome, qui avait à présent pris une proportion impressionnante, et banda délicatement le lycanthrope sous le regard attentif de la rouge et or et du vert et argent. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion à l'odeur plus qu'inquiétante, qu'il but en grimaçant violemment.

« Tient donc, elle ne lui demande pas ce qu'on lui fait ingurgiter cette fois ? Non bien sûr, elle croît savoir qui sont les personnes de confiance… » Pensa amèrement le maître des potions.

Comme si elle avait surpris ses pensées, Vega lui jeta un regard farouche. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'y décela pas la haine qu'il avait si souvent croisée dans ses yeux et qui l'avait tant blessé. Non, il y vit plutôt quelque chose proche de… la reconnaissance ?

Pomfresh interrompit l'échange de regards qui avait perturbé le mental pourtant si intouchable de Rogue :

- Voilà, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de le laisser se reposer à présent. Venez prendre de ses nouvelles demain qu'en pensez-vous ? Et allez-vous coucher Miss Vega ! Je vous signale qu'à votre âge, vous avez besoin d'au moins huit heures de sommeil par nuit ! Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver dans un lit demain parce que vous serez trop fatiguée pour suivre les cours !

« Si elle savait que je ne dors à peu près que trois heures par nuit, mon Dieu elle nous ferait une crise cardiaque » Se dit la jeune fille, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son ami. Ce dernier, à bout de force, avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se décida donc à murmurer la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Il va s'en sortir ?...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas la rassura la sorcière d'un regard. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais le fait qu'il soit… différent le rend beaucoup plus costaud qu'un autre. Et vous êtes arrivés à temps !

- Merci pour ce que vous avez fait…

- Je suis infirmière, je n'allais pas le laisser dans cet état !

Séléna sourit faiblement à Pomfresh, alla déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son ami endormi et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de Rogue, lui aussi désireux d'aller retrouver son lit ô combien adoré.

Dans les couloirs, elle ne marcha pas aussi vite qu'après l'altercation avec Malfoy, bien qu'elle sentait le regard du directeur des serpents dans son dos, estimant qu'il l'avait assez aidée pour qu'elle ne l'imagine en train de lui lancer un sort en traître.

Arrivés aux escaliers, ils se séparèrent, elle allant vers la tour, lui descendant vers les cachots. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna :

- Merci Séverus… Tu lui as sauvé la vie ce soir, je ne l'oublierai pas.

« Si, tu l'oublieras dès que j'aurai enlevé quelques points aux Gryffondors, ou dès que je t'aurai fait une remarque un tant soit peu désobligeante. » Se dit-il, presque à regrets.

- Tu ne me dois absolument rien, le seul qui ait des comptes à me rendre, c'est Lupin, et il n'est pas encore en état de payer ses dettes. Sur-ce, bonne nuit.

Sa voix était froide, mais la rouge et or était pourtant sûre de ne pas avoir imaginé le rose qui avait un instant teinté les joues d'habitude si pâles de Rogue quand elle l'avait remerciée.

Elle le suivit du regard quand il fit volte-face et qu'il partit vers les cachots sans se retourner, monta vers le dortoir, se blottit sous sa couette et s'endormit instantanément, impatiente de retrouver Sirius dans ses songes si précieux.

Dans les cachots, un homme aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux mi-longs n'avait pas la même facilité à trouver le sommeil et se retournait inlassablement de tous côtés, se demandant quelle folie l'avait atteint quand la Gryffondor l'avait remercié et, surtout, pourquoi il avait senti la chaleur de son corps augmenter considérablement à ce moment précis et le rouge lui monter aux joues…

_A Suivre..._

* * *

Je suis quand même un petit peu déçue de n'avoir aucun avis :( Mais bon, THE SHOW MUST GO ON comme on dit si bien :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Rémus était à l'infirmerie depuis deux semaines. Il allait beaucoup mieux mais Pomfresh ne semblait toujours pas décidée à lui rendre sa liberté. Deux semaines donc que Séléna était fourrée dans la pièce pleine de lits à chacun de ses moments libres pour tenter de rendre la convalescence de son ami un tantinet plus agréable, tantôt lui relatant une anecdote croustillante, tantôt lui apportant un de ces chocolats dont il raffolait tant.

Les premiers jours, elle avait été rongée par l'inquiétude et complétement incapable de suivre les cours, ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs remarques de ses professeurs, notamment de Rogue, qui était encore plus désagréable depuis qu'il avait sauvé son collègue, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Elle le trouvait d'ailleurs étrange ces derniers temps : il ne cessait de lui jeter de drôles de regards et semblait constamment en conflit intérieur…

Quand Rémus s'était réveillé pour de bon, la première chose à laquelle il avait dû faire face avait été une amie surexcitée et euphorique qui lui demandait comment diable un morceau de bois de la taille d'une branche avait pu s'établir dans sa poitrine. Il lui avait répondu en baissant les yeux honteusement qu'il avait tellement été en rage lors de sa transformation qu'il s'était jeté comme un dément sur l'escalier en bois et s'était littéralement empalé sur ce dernier. Il s'était ensuite excusé mainte et mainte fois de lui avoir causé autant de soucis et l'avait remerciée de mille et une façons pour finir par être interrompu par une Séléna excédée :

- REM' ! TAIS-TOI ! Tu n'y es pour rien alors stop ! Tu es mon ami, et je t'ai aidé quand tu en avais besoin, point. Alors tu cesses veux-tu !

La Gryffondor avait ensuite rit devant l'air totalement penaud de son ami, semblable à celui d'un gamin prit en faute et qui ne comprend absolument rien à ce qui lui arrive, et s'était réchauffé le cœur du fait que tout avait fini par s'arranger pour lui. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de plus cher, elle ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à le perdre lui aussi…

Elle se remémora ces deux dernières semaines avec un léger sourire, confortablement affalée dans un énorme fauteuil rouge et or de la salle commune, un livre ouvert posé sur les genoux. Nous étions un samedi et tous les élèves avaient déserté la pièce au profit de Pré-au-Lard pour les plus grands et à celui d'une partie d'échecs géante organisée par Flitwick et Mc Gonagall pour les plus jeunes. Mais les sorties et les jeux avaient perdu tout leur attrait pour la jeune fille depuis le décès de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle eut un pâle sourire en se rappelant que Sirius adorait les échecs. Elle avait beau être dotée d'un fin esprit de stratège, jamais elle n'avait pu ne fusse que caresser l'espoir de vaincre l'animagus. D'ailleurs, elle l'accusait de tricherie à chaque partie, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire tourner le jeu en une bataille endiablée de polochons à tous les coups… Et plus si affinités.

Séléna essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues à ce souvenir.

S'assurant au préalable qu'elle était bien seule, elle jeta un sort et la pièce s'emplit de la voix chaude et suave de Sirius Black. Par un sortilège, il avait réussi à extraire un moment de sa mémoire et, telle une bande son, le graver sur un CD pendant que le souvenir était encore frais dans son esprit afin de l'offrir à sa Gryffondor à l'occasion de son anniversaire.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu imaginer que ça serait tout ce qui allait lui rester de lui. Cruelle ironie quand on savait que le CD renfermait un poème qu'ils avaient entendu réciter dans un film moldu… lors d'un enterrement.

_« Arrêter les pendules, couper le téléphone,_

_Empêcher le chien d'aboyer pour l'os que je lui donne,_

_Faire taire les pianos et les roulements de tambour_

_Sortir le cercueil avant la fin du jour… »_

Quand elle l'avait entendu pour la première fois, elle avait tout de suite décrété qu'il s'agissait là de son poème préféré, tant le sentiment qu'il lui avait inspiré avait été fort.

_« Que les avions qui hurlent au dehors_

_Dessinent ces trois mots : Il EST MORT._

_Nouer des voiles noirs aux colonnes des édifices_

_Ganter de noir les mains des agents de police... »_

Elle se rappela du jour où Sirius lui avait offert le CD. Elle avait pleuré quand elle avait vu que son animagus s'était rappelé de l'émotion que ces quelques vers avaient suscité en elle quelques mois auparavant et qu'il avait pensé à lui graver à jamais.

_« Il était mon Nord, mon Sud, mon Est, mon Ouest,_

_Ma semaine de travail, mon dimanche de sieste,_

_Mon midi, mon minuit, ma parole, ma chanson._

_Je croyais que l'amour jamais ne finirait : j'avais tort… »_

Oh non, elle n'avait pas tort : jamais son amour pour lui ne finirait.

Les quelque larmes s'étaient transformées en sanglots contenus.

_« Que les étoiles se retirent, qu'on les balaye._

_Démonter la lune et le soleil_

_Vider l'océan, arracher les forêts_

_Car rien de bon ne peut advenir désormais. »_

La vois de Sirius s'éteignit. La rouge et or pleurait sans retenue à présent : sans lui, elle n'était plus rien…

CRIIIK

Ce fut le grincement de la porte qui la sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle le poème l'avait plongée. Elle coupa précipitamment le CD d'un coup de baguette et tenta tant bien que mal de cesser ses pleurs. La gêne que quelqu'un la trouve dans cet état pitoyable faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, qui lui lança un sourire triste :

- Et si, à la place de se morfondre, on allait un petit peu prendre l'air, qu'en penserais-tu ?

Appuyé sur une canne, son lycanthrope favori s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main accueillante.

- Pomfresh s'est enfin décidée à ta libérer ? Renifla-t-elle.

- A moins que je ne me sois échappé, on dirait bien ! Allez viens…

Sur ces mots, il lui attrapa le bras et la décolla du fauteuil avec force.

Le contact de la main de son ami dans la sienne lui remit un peu de baume au cœur et elle le suivit à travers le tableau sans avoir omis de faire apparaître sa veste d'un habile mouvement de poignet.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans l'air froid et piquant du parc qu'elle se rendit compte que le contact de la paume chaude de son ami contre la sienne n'avait toujours pas disparut…

_A suivre..._

* * *

NDA: Le poème est tiré du film "4 mariages et un enterrement" et est de W.H. Auden :)

C'est véritablement un de mes poèmes préférés alors respect hein ;)


	10. FIC CLOTUREE

**FIC CLOTUREE**

Bon, un grand désolé pour ceux qui suivaient... :(

Mais je préfère pour l'instant me consacrer à d'autre fics que j'écris... Peut que je reprendrai celle-ci un jour mais rien n'est moins sur :/

Merci à ceux qui suivait tout de même ^^

A la prochaine ! :)

MissPadfootBlack


End file.
